Kiss the Babysitter
by AceIsAce
Summary: El and Max are having a sleepover, and Nancy is babysitting them. When Max finds out a secret about El, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated M because sexy-times are ahead.


It was a cold Hawkins night, and Jane Hopper was having a sleepover. It had become a common occurrence since she became friends with Max Mayfield, seeing as the two rarely got to see each other due to Jane, or El as she preferred to be called, not being allowed to go to school just yet.

Jim Hopper was busy. He was a busy man, and unfortunately tonight was going to be one of those nights; one of those nights where he most likely would not be back until the morning. Hopper knew Jane and Max could look after themselves, but he asked Jonathon Byers if he could baby sit the girls for him – not to protect the girls, but rather protect everyone else FROM the girls. Jonathon had to decline, he was also busy that night – but he asked Nancy if she could do it for him, and Nancy was more than happy to do so.

Nancy loved El. And she liked Max, though she didn't know her all that well yet. Nancy and El had spent a few days together, Nance often taught El how to do her make up, gave her fashion tips – big sister stuff, really. She figured, El had never learnt any of this stuff, with having been brought up in a place like Hawkins Lab, so why not teach her a few things here and there. Nancy obviously had a little sister, but she wasn't yet old enough for Nance to teach her all this – so it was nice.

Max and El were sat in El's bedroom, door shut. Nancy was watching TV in the Hopper's living room, eating at some snacks Jim had left behind. She had offered to spend time with the girls, maybe play some boardgames – but Max insisted that she wasn't interested and would rather just stay in El's room and chat to her friend. Nancy was fine with this, and smiled. No harm done.

'So,' Max said to El, smiling at her friend 'what do you wanna do?'

'You're the one who said you wanted to come in here and chat! I was happy to spend some time with Nancy!' El whined, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. Max scoffed, and then looked down at her friend. El was sat on her bed, and blushing. Blushing! That wasn't like her. At all.

'Wait…' Max realised 'do you… I mean… do you LIKE Nancy?'

'Of course I do!' El retorted 'She's my friend!'

'No,' Max persisted, trying to niggle her way into El's thoughts 'I mean… okay so – you know how Mike likes you, and Lucas likes me? Yeah?' El nodded, slowly understanding what Max was implying. 'I mean do you like her that THAT? It's okay if you do, you know.'

'I mean…' El muttered.

'I knew it!' Max exclaimed, 'I don't blame you. She's hot! I would.'

'You… would?' El said not understanding what Max meant.

'Yeah, I would. Meaning I'd do her. I mean that's what you wanna do right? You want to sleep with her!'

'Max! Don't be gross!' El blushed even more now, and started to fidget uncontrollably.

Max looked at her friend. Her crush. Yeah, she admitted it – she liked El, more than El liked her. And sure – it kinda hurt that El was admitting to liking a girl that wasn't her but… well at least she now knew she has a chance! Before she just thought she was into yet another straight girl. This changed the game.

'I have a plan.'

'NANCY!' a yell came from the bedroom. 'NANCY COME QUICK!'

Nancy dropped her chips, and ran to the door. She was worried, and she fumbled with the handle of the door, before getting it open and barging in.

In the room was sat Max and El, both donning smiled on their faces. El waved her hand quickly and the door slammed shut behind the older of the girls. 'What's going on?' Nancy asked, breathless. She turned to open the door but it was locked. No way to get out. Whatever was going on, he wasn't funny.

'Sorry about the shouting, Nance.' Max smirked 'But I had to get your attention, and oh my it's so nice to see you out of breath. Hope I didn't worry you too much…' she crossed her legs, and folded her arms. 'El and I… we were thinking abut playing a game with you. Like you suggested.'

'Spin the bottle.' El said, raising an eyebrow.

'But, you see, with only the three of us, we figured we may as well just… cut straight to the chase.' And with another swipe of her hand, El moved the chair in the corner of the room over to where Nancy was stood, forcing her to sit down in it. Max stood up and walked over to Nancy, who was petrified. She straddled the older girl, and cupped her small breasts. 'Are you game?'

Nance was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She suddenly realised she could not move. Was this El? Was El using her powers to paralyse her? Max slowly moved in closer, her lips about the touch Nancy's – and that's when Nance realised, no; it wasn't El. She couldn't move because she didn't want to move. She wanted this, she didn't know why, but she did. She got ready for the kiss, the moment felt so slow, the anticipation rising and…

Max cut it short and suddenly got off of Nancy's lap, leaving her without her kiss.

'Get on.' Max said, ushering El to straddle the older girl. 'I said get on!' the red head insisted. El got up, and walked over to Nancy and straddled her, just as Max had done moments before. 'Now, do it. Do what you want to do to her, El.'

El suddenly felt a rush, grabbed Nancy's cheeks, and embraced her in a kiss. It was glorious – El had only kissed Mike before, but she had to admit – his sister was a much better kisser. Nancy returned the kiss, tasting the lip gloss on the younger girls mouth – cherry, one of her own she gave to El herself.

Max was now lying on El's bed, watching the two other girls make out. It was amazing. She felt her hand reach down into her pants, and cup her lips. As Max started to touch herself, Eleven started to undress Nancy, slowly removing the girl's dress from her shoulders. Suddenly, the dress flew off Nancy, right under El's legs. El must have used her powers to do that, thought Max. It was hot as fuck.

Nancy was now just in her underwear, and El was starting to kiss and tease her neck. Nancy moved her hand towards El's crotch, and slowly slid a hand up her thigh, and into her panties. El undid the older girls bra, and threw it to one side. She started to suckle on the girls small breasts with delight – both girls nipples were hard as rocks, and you could see El's through her top.

Max was wet now, soaking through. She laid back and watched as her friend rode the babysitter's fingers, her head flinging back in awe. Suddenly, El screamed, and Nancy felt her hand get wetter and warmer. Jane had had her first orgasm.

Nancy removed her hand from the girls panties, and held it out to Max, who ran over and licked it clean like a dog. El slowly got off of Nancy's lap, and knelt down in from of her crotch. She slowly removed the older girls panties and started to lick away at her bushy sex. Nancy closed her eyes and felt her head tilt back. Glorious.

Max decided she wanted in, and moved Nancy's legs even further apart. She started kissing Nancy's lips, every so often hers contacting El's tongue. Nancy started to shake, she was ready to cum.

Suddenly, there was a scream of pleasure. Nancy's juices flew into the air and hit both younger girls in the face.

'Wow Nance, who knew you were a squirter!' Max said with joy, before wiping away the wet from her face and licking it off her hand. El copied and did the same.

And there they were, three girls, sat in Jane Hopper's bedroom, all absolutely warn out.

Before long, the girls had promised Nancy never to mention this to anyone ever again, and she was back sat in front of the TV while the girls were in the bedroom alone.

Max kissed El's neck, and they snuggled in her bed under the covers.

'Did you like that?' she asked.

'Yes, thank you.' El said quietly.

'Good.'

Morning came, and Hopper came home. He paid Nancy for her baby sitting duties, and asked if they had had a good time and behaved well.

'Oh yes,' Nancy said, looking at the girls stood next to Hopper 'they were perfect! In fact – I'm more than happy to babysit for them any time you like.' And with this, she gave a quick wink to the girls, who looked at each other with smirks. They knew this wouldn't be the last time they would get to kiss the babysitter.


End file.
